Avalonian Legacies
Aeonil is made up of family groups called Legacies. Each legacy is named after the first member. Many Legacies are spawned from other houses or legacies. A house is any family that is not a member of a legacy. Only legacies hold positions within the senate. There use to be hundreds of legacies, but after Avalon suffered from multiple wars as well as destruction, very few remain. It is important to note that the race listed for each legacy is the traditional race of the legacy. This does not mean that there are no members of other races within the legacy, nor does it mean that it is specifically meant to be for the race listed. Noble Legacies The noble legacies, known as the Saora, are among the oldest, richest, and most infuencial legacies in Avalondi history. As with all noble and knightly legacies at the time, Ellisidel named every noble legacy. No legacy has been made noble since this time. The ones chosen for nobility were the greatest leaders of the greatest tribes during the Age of Destitution. Ellisidel *Leader: Ashanis Ellisidel *Race: High Elf Ellisidel is the royal family. However, no member holds the Crown Blade currently. The current Legacy leader, Ashanis, has determined that no Ellisidel was worthy of blade blade after two failed attempts in a row. As it stands, the Ellisidel legacy holds equal power within the senate. Ellisidel was the first of this legacy and is known as the First King of Avalon, as before his ascention, the weilder of the Crown Blade was always elected through trail. Uthariul *Leader: Morithai Uthariul *Race: Grey Elf Uthariul is the oldest legacy in Aeonil, dating back to the Three Kingdoms era. This legacy began when the archmage Uthariul discovered High Magic, the greatest form of elven magic ever to exist. Now, the legacy has the greatest number of mages in the kingdom, and it runs the Academy Arcanium where new wizards are trained. Telatril *Leader: Sorianithal Telatril *Race: High Elf It is believed that Telatril learned the bladesong from Palaton directly. Some even claim that Telatril was Palaton's son, though there is very little evidence of this. The legacy has continued the tradition of the bladesong and runs the largest school for it in the world. Vearal *Leader: Amai Vearal *Race: Wood Elf Amai runs the druid circle rituals giving thanks and praise to Pria. Vearal was the strongest druid of her time, and she helped bring the world back from the brink during the Age of Inception, which earned her a legacy, the first during this age. Lavander *Leader: Heshanwa Lavander *Race: High Elf *Holdings: Filar Lavander was a great prophet of Kaeleth during the Age of Inception, earning him a place within the senate. Following in his footsteps, the legacy is highly relgious, perhaps even the most. Ealrin *Leader: Maiama Ealrin *Race: High Elf Home to the largest arcane archer school within Aeonil, the Ealrin legacy has been known for these arts since the Age of Enlightenment when Ealrin herself showed complete mastery of the art. It was named a noble legacy by Ellisidel when he took the throne. Havehl *Leader: *Race: High Elf Nailo *Leader: Eis Nailo *Race: High Elf Nailo's Legacy is the most recent noble Legacy, having been named Noble during the Age of Darkness when Nailo spent 100 years in the darkness of the ruins of Klindathu hunting Drow, Mind Flayers, and other Underdark abominations. He lead a team of 20 soldiers and rescued countless Avalondi, humans, dwarves, and other mortal surface races. When he returned to Avalon, the Queen awarded him a spot among the noble houses for his bravery, leadership, and deeds during the dark times. He was killed during the Fourth Drow War during the destruction of Avalon, as he refused to leave anyone behind. To this day, the Nailo Legacy is well known for their combat prowess, leadership abilities, as well as their dedication to whatever cause they deem worthy of their effort. Knight Legacies The Knight Legacies, known as the O'tar, consist of houses who's legacy is that of battle. When an Avalonian performs a heroic feat with skills in combat, they are give the honor of being a Knight Legacy and charged with the duty of protecting the elven people. Sythe *Leader: Lithner Sythe *Race: High Elf The Sythe legacy began when Sythe single-handedly defeated an entire invading undead army at Nurthru Pass. The legacy has specialized in hunting undead ever since. This has lead to the legacy being much smaller than any other legacy due to early deaths via undead. Currently, the legacy only has seven remaining members, the closest it has ever been to being wiped out. Traditionally, the holder of the Sword of Sythe is the leader. However, it is not allowed to have Home Guard as the leaders of legacies. The Sythe family has been given exception for two reasons. The first is that it is so small. The second is that Lithner does not hold an official rank with the Home Guard, referring to him as the Wandering Guard. He is given no command, and is generally given free reign to do as he pleases. Caldeth *Leader: Caldeth *Race: Wood Elf Caldeth is the newest legacy, given position during the Fourth Drow War after exemplory serivice during the Sundering. Caldeth faught off over 200 drow alone while rescuing more than 300 Avalondi citizens, evacuating them in an airship to the surface before the island was destroyed. The legacy consists mostly of hunters and scouts for the military. Delamue *Leader: Borshias Delamue *Race: High Elf Delamue dates back to the Second Drow War during the Age of Carnage. He invented the tactics that would later be used to ultimately defeat the Drow. He became the greatest general during the war, and for this, he was granted a legacy. In part for his valor and contribution and in part to boost morale within the war. Taernas *Leader: Vamat Taernas *Race: High Elf For his service during the Second Drow War, Taernas was granted a legacy due to his exemplory service in a time of great sorrow. In the Battle of Amashiala he pulled 137 soldiers from behind enemy lines to safety alone, 123 of which survived. These were wounded soldiers who had not been found and killed. He used the crators created by magical blasts as cover and the natural fog of the days as concealment. The legacy has continued his tradition by specializing in moving behind enemy lines. Many of its members serve as scouts in the military. Insinitril *Leader: *Race: Grey Elf Aersong *Leader: *Race: High Elf Nevar *Leader: *Race: High Elf Santesh *Leader: *Race: Wood Elf Fornae *Leader: *Race: Wood Elf Estea *Leader: *Race: Grey Elf Meerin *Leader: *Race: High Elf Merchant Legacies The merchant legacies, known as the Golrae, are typically those who have more or less purchased their way into the council. Their riches or exemplory spreading of the elven culture has earned them a place among the legacies. In the past, several legacies have been disgraced and their legacy has been removed, but merchant legacies have the most legacies that have been removed from their position. Gaeruun *Leader: Syvnaia Gaeruun *Race: Wood Elf Gaeruun was granted his legacy by Ellisidel at the beginning of the Age of Renewal for his contributions in rebuilding Avalon and was the first merchant legacy. He provided large portions of the funds coordinating mines, workers, and shipment between multiple tribes. Since then his legacy has remained the most influencial merchant family in all of Avalon, even after the Sundering. Artisan Legacies The artisan legacies, known as the Maesal, are born from the greatest artists within Avalon. Unlike other legacies, the artisans are do not gain their status for feats of valor, nor prestige, but instead by monumental contributions to the culture of Avalon.